


A Love From Long Ago

by Lazy_Crow



Category: Marvel Cinematic Universe, Thor (Movies)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Human, Alternate Universe - Modern Setting, M/M
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2018-07-24
Updated: 2018-08-28
Packaged: 2019-06-15 13:29:33
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 3
Words: 4,393
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15413985
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Lazy_Crow/pseuds/Lazy_Crow
Summary: After they were separate from one another in high school 9 years ago Loki appears before him looking to catch up on lost time. Unfortunately for them both it brings back feelings they both buried long ago.





	1. Chapter 1

  **Prologue**

 

Thor sat in his room staring blankly at his beige ceiling. With his head on his pillow and his back against his sheets, he shut his eyes and counted down the minutes till it was time. He just couldn't believe it, he tried several times to convince himself it was a horrible nightmare but no luck. This was reality and he had to deal with it.

"Thor." A small voice called to him, making him gasp a little at how quiet it was.

He didn't want to respond, he didn't even want to look at the person for fear of bursting out into tears. Again. He heard the light sound of someone walking towards him and felt a hand rest on his shoulder.

"Thor, I know your awake."

He didn't open his eyes. He'd almost broke down twice today. He didn't want to risk it again.

"Thor, please." The voice called in quieter voice then before.

That broke him.

He gave in and cracked one eye open to see his little brother, Loki, standing beside him, hand on his shoulder and worry on his face, yet he managed to crack a small shaky smile. He retracted his hand and Thor already misses the heat it was emitting.

"Mother and father said to come downstairs. They want us to greet Auny Judy and Uncle Arnold."

Thor only hummed in reply and Loki nodded back. They waited there for a few moments. Neither of them moving from the spot they were placed in at the moment, just allowing themselves to be in a comfortable silence. The voice of their father calling them to come downstairs disrupted that.

"Coming!" Loki called back.

He turnes back to Thor with the same small, slightly shaky smile. "We better get down there." He said before turning to leave.

"Oh! I almost forgot, I have something for you."

Loki stopped and turned to see that Thor was suddenly out of his bed and rummaging through school bag with his back turned.

"What are you doing?" Loki asked but got no reply.

He walked up behind him and tried to get a look to see what he would be getting, which proved to be impossible with Thor's behemoth size. He only turned around after a hushed 'finally' with a big bright smile on his face. He rose from his position and held out a small black box.

"What's this?"

Thor opened it to reveal a silver band with a green rectangular jewel in the middle.

"It's a promise ring."

"A promise ring?"

It took all of Loki's strength no to laugh at him.

"Yes. I know this is more of a couples thing but I wanted to make a promise to you." Thor lifted his right hand showing a similar ring but with a red oval shaped jewel in it instead. "I want to promise you that no matter what, despite our constant bickering and mini fights, I still love you. No distance is ever going to change that."

A little giggle escaped the pale mans lips. "Same to you."

Thor slipped the ring on Loki's left finger and pulled him in for a tight embrace that lasted several seconds longer than it probably should've.

"Boys."

Their mothers raspy voice made them break the hug as they turned to look at her. Her eyes were slightly red and only a little bit puffy.

"You Aunt and Uncle are waiting for you to greet them."

They nodded and followed them downstairs. There, standing at the door was Aunt Judy and Uncle Arnold Odinson. Their postures straight as poles, faces hard as rock, expression cold as ice. Loki shivered inwardly and Thor suddenly felt 10 inches smaller even though he and Loki would have to look down to look them in the eye, but neither of them would dare do that.

"Hello Auntie Judy and Uncle Arnold." The two said in monotone voices.

"Hello boys. Loki, have you been told of the arrangement?" Judy asked.

"Yes Auntie Judy."

"Good. Then we leave now."

"Now!" All but Odin had yelled out.

"Yes, now. There no need for your mother to ease your sensitive soul into this."

"Okay, but-"

She cut Loki off.

"And I assume your bags are packed."

"They are, but-"

"Then I see no time to waist waiting here. All you didn't give your goodbyes to will just not get one. Now get your bags and put them in the trunk. We'll be waiting for you there."

She left no room for arguing and walked out with her husband. Both Loki and Thor helped put his things in the  of the car, giving one finally hug to Frigga, she practically having to pride off of him, and Thor, he almost crushing his ribs in the hug, but he allowed it. This would be the last physical contact he would have with his brother for who knows how long.

"Try not to disappear on me, okay?." Thor asked.

"I'll try but no promises. Who knows, maybe aliens will wisp me away to go on space adventures."

"If so come get me."

"Time to go now."

Judy pulled Loki along, letting him sit in the backseat and shutting the door. As the car pulled out of the drive way and into the street, the two brothers and their mother exchanged sadden looks and small waves. The car grew smaller and smaller as it drove away.

"I'm going to my room."

It was then, as Thor shut his door and slid down it's frame to sit in the floor, only then did he break. Allowing the flood gates to open as he let himself be taken away in the stream of tears until he was struggling to breath. Yet he didn't try to reach the surface, to get some air. He didn't want it.

Loke and him kept in touch, frequently at first, but then the text came in leas, the phone didn't ring as much, and letters grew scarce. Eventually, they stopped talking all together and Thor has never heard from him since. Not when he graduated, not when he started college, not when he got his bachelors. Everyday since they stopped talking Thor would feel a ping of pain in his heart, but he ignored it and it, eventually, went unnoticed.


	2. Chapter 2

A beam of sun slipped it's way through the blinds of Thor's bedroom window disturbing the sleeping man. He pulled the covers over his head to block the sun and continue his slumber. Despite him slipping back into his dreams so quickly loud knocks to his apartment door woke him up again. He could hear someone yelling his name and it was all to familiar. He got out of bed, slipped on a random shirt and open the door to reveal a small man with tan skin, a beer belly, stained t-shirt with sweatpants and a bald shiny head. A very stereotypical landlord.

"Hello Mr. Jenkins, how may I help you this fine morning?" Thor's tone was light and gentle but still had a sleepy aspect to it.

"Rents do in two week Odinson. I was just coming to make sure you had it."

Thor straighten his pose and pushed back some of his hair.

"I have some of it. Not all but I will have it when it's due."

"You said the same thing last month."

"But I paid it."

Mr. Jenkins rolled his eyes and shook his head. This was something he did often with Thor.

"I didn't really expect you to answer the door, you're usually gone by now."

"What are you talking about?"

"It's 10:25."

The blonde's eyes widen and he mumbled 'shit' under his breath before giving a goodbye to Mr. Jenkins and shutting the door. He had 20 minutes. He quickly washed and got dressed, skipping breakfast, locating his key, wallet, phone and headphones, locking the door behind him as he started sprinting down the street to reach his bus stop 4 blocks away. It seemed like the traffic lights were against him today, making past the crosswalk 3 times and almost getting hit twice. He manage to arrive just arrive as the last person was getting on the bus. Taking his seat in the front he let out a long sigh and put in a headphone and just pressing play on his phone not bothering to pick a song, just letting it shuffle. The first song being Wake Me Up by Avicii.

As it played in his ear he went over yesterday. When he got his job from day one he sympathized with the people that work in retail because some customers were truly stupid. Yesterday a guy asked where the food isle was and he politely told him that this was Forman Mills. They didn't sell food. He didn't believe him and asked to speak with his manager and Thor politely told him that she wasn't here (not true he just didn't feel like going to look for her. Janice was always some in the store that wasn't her office.) and that she'd be there tomorrow. Another asked if they had a shirt in a medium and he just said that the shirts on display were all they had and if it wasn't in there then they didn't have it. The lady proceeded to ask the same question about the same shirt in 6 different colors.

It was a long day of stupid questions after that. When he got home his mother FaceTimed him and he just talked to her for a while. About what he's been up to, about how was work going, if he asked that Jane girl out yet (Yes and things were going great), and had he heard the news about Loki. He hadn't, in fact he hadn't heard anything about Loki since the last time they talked which was a long time ago. It hurt when he would respond to Thor's text, Odin wouldn't let him use the home phone to call him and the times he did sneak to call his aunt wouldn't allow Loki to talk, always saying he was to busy. He eventually stopped trying and did his best not to think about it and he was doing great until then. Apparently he owned a business he made, it was quiet popular. Thor was glad, he always knew Loki would become something great.

He was jerked out of his thoughts by the bus abruptly stopping. When he realized where he was it was 2 blocks past his stop. Thor sighed, got off, and began to run back to his job. He made it just in time, that didn't mean he didn't get chewed out for it by a different manager. Janice wasn't here today so he had to deal with the she-devil herself, Mary. She brought him into her office and yelled at him for being late (completely ignoring the fact that he clocked in right on time) and that he was on thin ice, he'd be fired soon and blah, blah, blah. He stopped listening the moment she started yelling. When he was finally let go to work he was told to check to make sure every item was in it's proper place and to help whoever needed. For some reason he just got alot of assholes that day.

2 hours later and he took his 30 minute, much needed, break, walking the 5 minutes to the 7/11 for a slice of pizza, a raspberry slushie and some space from Mary. The moment he walked through the double doors he felt the rush of cool air and smelt the greasy food.

A familiar atmosphere.

He walked directly to the back of the store and took a right, in the back he could see someone with wavy raven black hair that came past their shoulders a little, wearing a grassy green, long sleeve shirt with black pants and black sneakers. His figure looked lean and he happen to be infront of the slushie machine. He walked up, grabbed a large cup and went to fill his cup with the delightful cold raspberry drink. The guy turned to leave, not looking up, the moment Thor saw his face he almost dropped his slushie.

It was Loki.

He didn't even notice Thor was right there. His looked right past him, the cord of his earbuds (how did Thor miss that) swung with his movement. Thor quickly filled his cup, placed the lid and straw inside it and made his move to catch up to him before he left. Right as Loki was making the left to go to the cash register Thor clamp a large hand on his shoulder which, in return, earned him Loki quickly turning around and grabbing the blonde's wrist with a death grip. Thor shut his eyes and winced in pain.

"Thor?"

When said man opened his eyes he saw the look of shock on the younger's face.

"Hey." Thor said in a small voice. "It's great to see you again but could you not crush my wrist."

"Oh. Sorry."

Loki released his grip, leaving Thor's wrist with a red ring where Loki's hand previously was. The pale man had a noticeable pink shade to his cheeks and rubbed the back of his head.

"That's a weird way to greet your brother." Thor commented.

"I said In was sorry."

"Oh yeah, prove it. Buy my lunch today."

"Ugh. Fine."

Loki paid for the slushies and Thor's pizza. They stood outside, slurping their drinks and Thor munching on his slice, just catching up, Thor praising Loki for making something great of himself and Loki teasing Thor for working at Forman Mills of all places.

"Why Forman Mills?" Loki asked when he finished his teasing assault, letting Thor speak while he drinked some more of his slurpie.

"Father wanted me to get a job that would move me out of the house and be enough to pay the bills he knew I would have."

"Sounds like he's still telling you how to live your life."

"Not true."

"Oh really."

Loki threw his empty cup in the trash infront of the convenient store and turned to look his older brother in the eye, stepping out of the shade of the section over the head from the building. His green eyes, despite the brightness of the sun, seemed to be dull and lacked any sense of happiness. Now that Thor was looking closer he could see deep bags under his eyes, as if the poor man hadn't slept in days.

"Well, I see you around."

With that, Loki waved good bye and began to walk away. Thor's heart began to ache for some reason. It got worst as he saw Loki figure get farther and farther. Then it was getting closer.

"Loki, wait!"

Thor quickly caught up to him as the man turned around.

"Give me your hand."

"Huh?"

"Trust me."

Thor took Loki's left hand and scribbles down his number with the words 'call me' and drew a little winky face beside it.

"There. Now you have my number and I expect a call within a week from you."

Loki rolled his eyes. "Yes, mother."

Thor felt something round on the hand he was holding. He turned it over to reveal a rectangular green jewel in the middle of a silver ring. It was the ring he gave him. Thor looked Loki in the eyes.

"You kept the ring."

Loki simply shrugged his shoulders.

"You made a promise to me and I intend on making you keep it."

Thor nodded, letting go of the younger's hand. Loki looked at his watch on his right wrist to check the time and he mumbled a 'crap'.

"I have to get back to work."

"Oh, yeah, me too. I'll talk to you later, okay?"

"Yeah."

With that, they parted ways. All while at work Thor had a big smile on his face. When asked why by coworkers or yelled at by Mary about what was so amusing he simply answered noting.

By the time he got home he was exhausted yet he was still smiling. He strippes of his work clothes and fell into bed in nothing but his boxers, his hair out of it's usual ponytail, putting his cell phone, keys and wallet on the nightstand next to the it. He was drifting to sleep when his phone started vibrating and it lit up quite brightly. On the screen read a new text message from an unknown number. He answered it.

Unknow: Thor

Thor:who is this?

 

Unknown: Loki.

 

Thor: Oh. Hey, something wrong?

 

Unkown: No, just checking.

 

The message stopped after that and Thor labeled the number as Green Eyed Beauty. He say his phone back on the nightstand and drifted to sleep, smile still on his face.

 


	3. Chapter 3

It had been another long and tiring day for Thor. The store had gotten much busier now that school would be starting up soon. Parents dragging their kids to get new school clothes and supplies and some (most) kids moaning and groaning about being dragged to a department store and getting either something they deemed "lame" or having to be seen in public with their mom calling them things like pumpkin, sweetie, chunky boo (seriously, who nicknames their child that) and the child, teen, whoever wishing they could just keel over and die at that very moment. They aren't a problem except for the second hand embarrassment Thor got from listening to them. Then you have the moms that honestly don't care what their kid wants just what they believe they look good in. The only issue Thor had with them is that they don't seem to cope with the fact that the kid can pick out what they want. The absolute headaches are the parents that think when you say "this is no longer in stock" or "we don't have this in that size" you're automatically lying and they would like to speak to your manager. Then Thor has to lie because he did not feel like looking for Mary.

Now he was home and could get some well deserve rest. He was off tomorrow and he plan to spend it doing just about nothing. He stepped through the door of the building and was met with, surprisingly, Mr. Jenkins.

"Thor. Glad to see your off work. Off tomorrow right?" He asked in a cheerier tone then he usually held.

"Yes, why do you ask?"

Thor was careful, his landlord was hardly ever in this good of a mood.

"Well I was just talking to your brother and he wanted to know. You never told me you had one, he's a real charmer."

Thor's eyes widen at that. Loki was here? Here here?

"He's waiting in your apartment if your wondering." Mr. Jenkins added.

"Oh. Thank you. I'll see you later."

Thor walked up the 2 flights of steps and down pass the 4 door to his own, turning the knob, finding that it was unlocked, of course, opening it and was greeted with the back of his younger brother.

"I wasn't expecting it to be this big." Loki said.

"Huh?"

Thor walked passed the lean figure and threw his stuff on his bed, he'll get it later.

"Your apartment. I didn't expect a job at Forman Mills to pay much, let alone an apartment like this but I guess you never know."

Thor took a long look at his little brother and noticed he was in a dark green t-shirt and a pair of black jeans with gray sneakers. He looked relaxed.

"I was just as surprised as you." Thor stood infront of the younger, scratching the back of his neck awkwardly. "So, why are you here? I'm happy you are, it's been to long, just why come to my apartment?"

He turned as if taking in something else of the place."I wanted to see where my big brother lived. Is that so wrong?"

"I guess not."

Thor went to kitchen and open the fridge, trying to see if he had anything Loki might want to eat or drink. He hadn't yet gone grocery shopping, unfortunately. So he grabbed his phone and open his Uber Eats app.

"I'm ordering out, you want anything specific. I thinks there's a Burger King around."

"No, I already ordered pizza. It'll be here in a few minutes."

Thor slipped his phone in his pocket. "Did you just anticipate when I'd be home, did you like search me up or something?"

"No, I didn't know when you be home and I was hungry. I like your idea, let's stick with that."

The blonde laughed quietly to himself and sat down on the couch, patting the cushion next to him for the other to join, which he did obediently.

"Oh, I also paid your rent for the rest of the year. You're welcome."

"What? Loki-"

"I know you're struggling with this job, despite how hard you want to hide it and I want to help you. Call it "pay back" for all the times you've helped me and I didn't want you to."

He gave that signature smirk of his and Thor almost wanted to wipe it off, almost, but he missed this. He missed the way Loki and he would banter and how Loki all ways won by allying simple logic and Thor being a baby about having losing an argument his little brother but immediately getting over it for one reason or another. It was annoying, yes, but it was hardly ever a dull moment with the two of them together.

"So tell me about this business of yours."

"Do you really care or are you trying to make small talk?"

Thor placed a hand on the spot where his heart would be with a fake hurt expression on his face.

"Your words wound me. I'm actually interested in what your business is about. For all you know I could've heard of it, hell, maybe even worked with it."

"You defiantly haven't worked for it, trust me, I'd know if you did, but you've probably did here about it. LL Corporate Company."

"Oh yeah. I did." Thor paused to think a little till his eyes widen at his realization. "You're the reclusive owner of the quote unquote "Crooked Company" Fox is talking about?"

Loki scoffed and rolled his eyes, shaking his head at Thor.

"Please don't listen to that right-winged propaganda of a news channel."

"What? They claim to be fair and balance."

"While also admitting to faking stories and things the report on."

"My manager seems to like i- oh. That explains so much."

A knock on the door interrupted them. Loki gave a quick "I got it" befor getting up to answer the door. He could hear the exchange from him to the pizza guy, who sounded extremely happy with his tip, befor he heard the familiar sound of a closing door. Loki came back with a large cheese pizza and set it on the very old coffee table in front of them.

"So tell me, how was work?"

°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°

The two of them spent most of the time and pizza discussing things they've missed it the time they were seperated. Loki talked about his time at his aunt and uncle's house and how absolutely miserable it made him.

"They made up these god awful rules like always be polite to someone no matter what they did, walk properly, you're not allowed to were dog collar to school. Smile more, you look dead when you don't."

"Sounds irritating. What about school? Surely you've made friends."

Loki thought about for a minute before shaking his head.

"Can't say that I have. Most of the kids in that school screamed social stupidity."

Thor watched in amusement as his little brother rambled on about the things he hated about the school. He heard every word. Paid attention to every detail. He noticed that whenever Loki talked about this senior named Clint he'd see a vein in his neck begin to show. He started talking about work and how his Secretary was probably his only friend. Thor pointed out that those were some red flags but Loki scoffed and mentioned her on again off again girlfriend. He seemed happy when talking about her, like her presence brighten his day at that place. It was weird, he was never like this when they were younger.

"I still thinks she needs to be institutionalization, but enough about me and my problems. You mentioned that lady I was talking to earlier. Mary, right? Said I should "steer clear" of her, correct? You also mentioned someone named Jane, is she your girlfriend?"

"Yes. She's a pain in everyone's ass when she's at work. Yelling when ever she doesn't see you or doesn't see you working hard enough. I'd much prefer you didn't get mixed up with that one. As for Jane she's a work friend. She's super nice and sweet and just loves to go exploring and loves this little coffee shop by our job-"

"Sounds like a crush."

Thor looked at the younger with a slight blush in his cheek and for a slight moment he saw something slash behind Loki eyes. It went just like it came, in a quick motioned that you'd only notice if you were paying attention.

"Have you tried asking her out?"

Came another question.

"No. I've tried but I just end up chickening out. I'm going to ask her though and when I do it'll be in the best way possible"

"Hm."

There it is. The Loki he remembered from primary school. The Loki that always had something to say but never said it. He looked down at the watch on his wrist and made a note at how late it was and how he should be going. Thor refused to send him out at this time of night and, after much protesting, just said to Loki that he'd sleep in his bed and Thor would sleep on the couch. They sat in the dark with the T.V. being the only illuminating light they had.They both nodded off on the couch, Loki's head on Thor's shoulder and the blonde leaning on Loki's head. They laid that way until morning would come and ruin it for them.


End file.
